bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Bloon
Eclipse Bloon is the main antagonist of The Day of the Black Sun. He plans a major offensive strike on Monkey Kingdom land. He has an air force at his disposle, dispersed in clouds and hordes so thick they blot out the sun (hence the special mission pack's name). BGM (listen to as you read the page as well): Viper Backstory Eclipse Bloon's origin is unknown. He appeared in the mountains one day, and was thought to be a returning citizen. However, no one had seen him before, or even heard of his name. They accepted him however. Soon the bloons began to release his sadistic and dark intentions. Various dark doings would occur for absolutely no reason whatsoever, and could be traced back to the malicious Eclipse Bloon. Eventually, in trade for military power, he promised to unleash his demented wrath upon the monkeys. An entire fleet was ordered to cloud the sky the next day, darkening in an entire field above the Monkey Kingdom. This is when the ground force would sweep... Eclipse Bloon is vile and evil. Even more so than the bloon king himself. Not just acts of corruption, but intention of corruption, or full on oaths of chaos. He is not a kind general either. Any bloon out of line is humiliated and punished on the spot they float. Be wary of this fellow... Stats HP: 70,000. Speed: Red Bloon. Appears On: Round 75 of Stage 8 in The Day of the Black Sun. Abilities Black Shred: Rotates rapidly, and hurls himself into the closest tower, doing two damage no matter their AD (I call attacks like these Armor Pierce attacks). Used commonly. Eclipse Beam: Fires two thin purple lasers from his eyes straight forward that sweep forward in a straight line. Stops moving before use. Deals 4 damage. Uncommon. Wing Wrap: Wraps his two wings around in front of him. Attacks from the front do 1 less damage. From the back they do 2x. Lasts 3-6 seconds. Used uncommonly. Blot Dance: A purple pentagram (like the evil symbol kind, not the shape) appears and glows beneath him. At the points of the star, a giant purple blast shoots up from the ground, dealing 8 damage to anything underneath it. Occurs every 3 seconds, and the ability lasts 12 seconds. Unlike other abilities, he can use this and one other simultaneously. By the way, the pentagram star rotates rapidly. It is the size of a 0/0 Super Monkey's range. Used rarely. Kamikaze Strike: Two M.O.A.B-Class bloons of any kind will fall from the sky at random locations on the map. The screen gets 2% brighter every time this occurs (the swarm blocking the sun is... ya know... shrinking). M.O.A.Bs explosion deals 6 damage. B.F.B does 8 and pushes towers. D.D.T does 5 damage, but has a 30% chance to have a DoT that drains 6 HP over 5 seconds. Z.O.M.G does 12 damage, with a 20% chance to insta-kill if the tower didn't die already. Used VERY rarely. Gun Down: A swarm of quick machine gun bullets will shoot in a straight line, sweeping from left to right or from top to bottom. This is carried out by a D.D.T that moves 3x faster, cannot be targeted as it is aesthetic only, and has two black dartling gun barrels, one on each side. Has a 22% chance (specific, I know), to occur rapidly a second time afterward from the other direction on another part of the map. Used commonly. Snake's Lash: A black shadow in the shape of a snake will emerge from Eclipse Bloon, then yank down a M.O.A.B, and hurl it at a location. Look under the Kamikaze Strike for damage info. Only does to this M.O.A.Bs, no other blimps. Used uncommonly. Shell Storm: Almost INDEFINITE. Basically, a bunch of bullets are randomly falling from the sky (also machine gun style) but the firers are not seen. So, its a Gun Down that effects the entire map, but is entirely random... not a sweeping line attack, and only deals 1 damage if a tower actually does get hit. Warp Strike: Vanishes in a sheath of shadow, then reappears with two clones. If a clone is hit, it will vanish and the remaining two will use Black Shred. If the real is hit, he will take the damage, but all three will use Black Shred since he is not a clone and therefore will not disappear. (So it's just Decoy Rush on Elemental Monkey). Appearance A dark purple, almost black bloon. He has two large black dragon wings extending from his back. A sun being shaded over by a deep navy blue crescent moon is symbolized on his lower body. Two thin angry eyes stare over a metal faceguard style helmet. He is the size of a Rainbow Bloon, as of note. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses